


The burning sun and the rising tide

by Innocentbutnotbychoice



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentbutnotbychoice/pseuds/Innocentbutnotbychoice
Summary: Azula forces Katara to marry her for power but it evolves into something more.





	The burning sun and the rising tide

She is beautiful in all she does, graceful and powerful and full of royalty. She is a formidable woman and who better to stand by her side than someone with matching power. And so she takes the waterbender and makes her her wife. 

* * *

But power can be a dangerous thing if not controlled. So Azula takes the most precious thing to the waterbender and uses it against her. 

* * *

There is no love in their forced marriage and Azula could care less for she did not create this bond for love but for power. And as she forces the girl to bend the blood of her enemies, she knows she has made the right choice.

* * *

Princess Azula is smart and knows that sexual desires can change you. Make you succumb to despicable emotions. This is why she married a woman. Women don't cohort in sexual behaviors together. But as she sits in her robes and watches through the crack of the door of Katara bathing, she wishes nothing more than to touch her lovely dark skin and kiss every inch of her body.

* * *

Her touch is awkward and she fumbles with the hem of Azula's dress as she hikes it up. Her finger finds her and Azula gasps in pleasure. She moves her hips into Katara's fingers and as she increases her speed Azula begins to unravel, nails digging into her wrist and breathless pants. Azula comes to the decision that she likes the touch of Katara, no matter how much she cries or objects.

* * *

Azula sits high and mighty behind the curtain of blue flames, with nothing but Katara on her mind and how she melds into her hand. She turns her head towards Katara who is sitting just a mere few feet away. She reaches over and grasp her wrist. Pulling her closer. She leads her hand past her various robes and down and into her wet womanhood. The sound of clanking on wood causes her to withdraw and the war meeting resumes.

* * *

Katara's mouth leaves Azula wet and adventurous and she pulls at Katara's dress signaling for it to come off. She lurches from her entirely. It takes her a moment to realize that she has just been denied.

rejected.

Temporary shock is replaced with anger and she demands Katara to undress and when her demand is ignored again she yanks the straps free herself. Her chocolate mounds fill Azula's hand. A crack of lightning warns Katara to move her hands away. She pushes her finger into her instead of a moan she hears a chocked sob. Katara's hand returns and she whispers warnings of her brothers beheading. She covers her mouth with her hands as Azula continues her work. When she is done, Katara cowers into a ball and cries herself to sleep. She doesnt know if she cries because of her burns or the fact that she was touched by Azula.

* * *

After sex Azula is needy and wants nothing but attention and affection. So she finds Katara's naked back in the maze of covers and presses against her. She pulls Katara into her, Katara retracts back into her fetal position. Azula finds her scalp in the thick bush of hair and messages it. She almost cries out in joy when Katara turns around and nuzzles into her chest.

* * *

Pure panic awakens Azula one night when she stretches out and finds no one. She throws on her robe and runs towards the nearest guard but stops short when she sees the beautiful brown girl staring out into the night. Azula hurries by her side checking the girl for any injury. Then follows her gaze onto the lapping water. Azula pulls Katara into her and away from the water. For the first time ever she is scared.

* * *

There is want and yet she does not want sex, she just wants Katara to smile so after dinner Katara walks into a room with two buckets of water. Azula is sitting in the middle taping her finger in one of them. Katara is confused at first until Azula beckons her over and pushes the water towards her. Katara is left in tears as she, for the first time in years, bends her element again.

* * *

Azula is generous. Beyond for Katara and maybe only for Katara. If not, she would have hung the bastard for the sly remark and the mark that burns her cheek. The peasant boy’s eyes widen when his sister’s hand crosses his cheek. Tears in her eyes, she has never seen Katara so....emotional. He curses Katara to die for her betrayal. Azula is close to burning him to death when Katara falls to the ground on her knees, crying. Azula crouches beside her and holds her tight and kisses her head as she lets the boy leave.

* * *

Azula is injured. Near death. Stabbed twice, once in the shoulder and the other in her chest nearly puncturing her heart. She stumbles away from her traitorous guard. One thing on her mind. 

Katara.

Had they gotten her too? Was she ok? She could feel tears at the edge of her eyes. The door seemed to only get further away. She slams face first onto the marble floors as her world goes black.

* * *

She wakes disoriented. Scared to be in a darken room and she screams when her mother’s voice tells her she is sorry for her loss.

* * *

Her caretakers are changing her, when she wakes again. She is in her room and she quickly looks around for Katara. She is gone. She screams for Katara over and over until her throat is raw and her voice is sore. The women plead for her to calm and she starts to cry until the door opens and a bloody Katara enters. She is bloody from head to toe and Azula limps from the bed to her. Katara holds her tight and Azula cries, apologizing. Katara only pulls her in closer and tells her it is not her blood, that she took care of the man.

* * *

Azula wants their bondage to be permanent. Much more than spouses. So she says those words that aren't meant for herself. Whisper them in her ear over and over. Just as she did the night before and the night before that. 

"I love you too." Katara whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve worked so long on this. I hope you enjoy it please tell me what you think!! I really think this is my best fanfic I’ve ever made!! 
> 
> Also if you’d like to support my writing, you can me on Patreon as: Patreon/QueenOfArendelle


End file.
